At the Lair/Captured and Escape (The Great Duck Detective Version)
(Upon reaching the metal grate, the group reached the end of the cave, opening the metal grate and arriving at a certain hideout) Darkwing: (Whispering) Aha! Everyone, we found it! Negaduck's group's secret lair! (He and Launchpad are the first to climb out. As he and Launchpad held the door to let the others out, Neptunia scoffed) Neptunia: (Whispering) And it's filthier than I imagined. Webby: (Whispering, covering her beak) Not to mention, smellier. Gene: (Whispering) I guess they don't believe in cleaning house. Jiji: (Whispering) Or believing in using air freshener. (The group crept over to the entrance, making plans of figuring out how to ambush the enemy. Just then, they spotted eight figures in the cage, with six of them curled up and apparently asleep while their backs are turned to them) Sora: (Whispering) Guys, the cage! Tombo: (Whispering) It's the girls! (As the group came over, they went over to the door, preparing to open it. The group worked on opening the door, but it wouldn't open) Tank: (Whispering) Stupid door. (Tombo tapped the bars slightly) Tombo: (Whispering) Hey, it's...! (But then the six figures turned, revealing to be six familiar henchmen in disguise, smirking) Tombo: ....Us?! Vanitas: Surprise! (He pushed the others in the cage aside. They were dummies that looked like the girls all along! Then Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four ditched their disguises after coming out of the cage) Thugs: Surprise! (The group fell to the floor, yelping as a huge banner with the words "Welcome Darkwing Duck" came out from the ceiling with balloons being released along with the confetti. The thugs appeared, clapping and cheering mockingly. The group is shocked. They realized Negaduck's group knew they were coming. Sure enough, there are Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J at the doorway with Gosalyn, Kiki, and Morgana's group, their hands tied behind their backs and Kiki out of her hat, coat, and scarf. The three villains applauded mockingly) Negaduck: (Sarcastically, chuckling wickedly) Bravo, bravo! A marvelous performance! (He, his group, and Vanitas pulled their hostages while heading towards Darkwing, who gave an angry look at the villains) Darkwing: Negaduck and his group! Tombo: Let my girlfriend and our friends go now! Negaduck: You mean these girls? Hunter J: Oh, they're fine, just fine. (Myotismon looked at this pocket watch) Myotismon: (In pretend disappointment) Though frankly, we expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Negaduck: Trouble with thinking up announcement entrances, old boy? Vanitas: Maybe so. Kiki: DW! Don't let them get to you! (This made the duck knight stiffen a bit; He knew Kiki is right. His enemies knew that he would be coming sooner or later. Darkwing then calmed down, recovering as he gave a soft smile) Darkwing: Negaduck, no one can have a higher opinion of you and your group than I have. (Then gets angry) And I think you're a bunch of slimy, contemptible Shadow Duck, Batfish, and Old Lady! Sora's group: (Angrily agreeing) That's right! (The thugs gasped in worry, fearing what their bosses would do. Negaduck's group, on the other hand, just had Myotismon shut off his pocket watch, putting it away, and then the three villains chuckled wickedly) Negaduck: Oh, by the way, Darkwing, I just love your disguise. (He pulled the fake mustache away from Darkwing, making him wince as the thugs laughed, with Darkwing's friends, Morgana, and Gosalyn looking concerned) Hunter J: Really, one would hardly recognize you. Myotismon: Indeed. Negaduck: The greatest.... (Nudges the duck knight a bit) Detective... (Leans over, chuckling evilly a bit) ....In all of Duckburg and St. Canard! (Negaduck's group began walking off. Darkwing, seething in anger, prepared to step forward with Sora, but Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at Kairi and Morgana, keeping the duck knight and Keyblade wielder from going forward) Vanitas: (Slyly) I would stay where you are. I don't want your wives, or should I say, Kairi being my wife, to get harmed now, would you? Demidevimon: (Slyly, threatening Gosalyn) And his daughter! Megavolt: (Threatening Kiki and the rest of Morgana's group) Oh wait, don't forget his other friends, as well! Jiji: Ugh! You barbarians! Darkwing: Negaduck, so help me, my team and I'll see you behind bars yet (Sora pulled his Keyblade out, but then Quackerjack knocked him down, stunning him, with his giant cymbal-carrying monkey toy. Darkwing remained stiff on the other hand, despite being concerned for Sora along with his team) Negaduck: You fool! Myotismon: Isn't it clear to you?! (They got near the duck knight's face and Negaduck lifted him up by the collar, shaking him with one hand) Hunter J: The superior minds have triumphed! Negaduck's group: We've won! (After letting Darkwing go, Negaduck began to laugh wickedly, joined by his group, Vanitas, Demidevimon, the Fearsome Four, and the rest of the thugs. Darkwing tried his best to steel himself against the cruel laughter, and he and Sora went to fight Vanitas, but Vanitas kicked him down and aimed his Keyblade at Kairi and Morgana again) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) I warned you. Lest you want your wives to go to the other side! (Sora and Darkwing saw Vanitas pointing his Keyblade near a concerned Kairi and Morgana's necks and not wanting to see their wives get hurt, despite the two girls shaking their heads no in concern, Darkwing finally slumped in defeat, much to Sora and the heroes' shock and concern) Darkwing: Kairi, Morgana.... Sorry. (The good guys got worried as the duck knight detective hung his head down sadly) Morgana: Darkwing…. (Her husband's spirit had been broken. The laughter by the thugs continued as Negaduck held his sides from laughter, trying to control himself) Negaduck: Oh, I love it, I love it! Ha ha ha! I love it, I love it; I love it!!! (Angry at the villains for breaking Darkwing's spirit, Sora's group and even the non-captured heroes attempted to attack the enemy with their Keyblades and techniques, but the thugs, Fearsome Four, Demidevimon, and Vanitas outnumbered them, tying their hands behind their backs) Negaduck: Let's take them to the dungeon. (The Fearsome Four went up to the heroes sneeringly) Megavolt: (Chuckles a bit) Looks like you're all doomed! Liquidator: (Sneeringly) See what happens when you snoop on Negaduck's group? Bushroot: (Sneeringly) Pity, huh? Quackerjack: Playtime's over! (Negaduck's group suddenly smirked at the Fearsome Four and said to Vanitas, Demidevimon, Bill, and one of the thugs) Negaduck: And apprehend these four idiots, too. (Then the Fearsome Four's smirks disappeared, turning to shock and surprise when Vanitas, Demidevimon, Bill, and one of the thugs grabbed them as well) Fearsome Four: What?! (Even the good guys are shocked and surprised at Negaduck's group and their goons suddenly double-crossing the Fearsome Four, although Darkwing remained glum despite calmly reacting to it) Megavolt: What about our special reward?! Quackerjack: And reviving my toy company?! Liquidator: You promised! Bushroot: (Struggling against Demidevimon's grip) Get off of us! Negaduck: Actually, about that, this is your special reward! (Then puffed his cigar and blew smoke in the Fearsome Four's faces, making them cough a little) Vanitas: You four are so gullible. Hunter J: We merely lied to you so we can get rid of Darkwing and his team. Myotismon: That's right. Vanitas: So, you four were merely easy puppets. Demidevimon: (Sneeringly) Not to be confused with your stupid puppets, Quackerjack. (Feeling betrayed and shocked at the same time, the Fearsome Four's anger began to boil over) Negaduck: And for the record, Quackerjack. None of us ever liked your toys! (The Fearsome Four, mostly Quackerjack, got shocked on what Negaduck said) Negaduck: Ever! (Quackerjack broke down crying a bit, upset by the fact that the evil duck and his group he called his boss hurt his feelings on his toys. Even the heroes, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator looked at him in sympathy. Then as Quackerjack's brief crying subsided, Negaduck's group turned to Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the thugs with evil smirks) Negaduck's group: Take them to the dungeon! (And with that, the captives and Fearsome Four were taken down to the dungeon. Later in the dungeon, after the heroes' hands were untied, poor Darkwing didn't even bother to try to struggle as the thugs tied him, Launchpad, Scrooge, and the Fearsome Four up to a big trap which is being set. Nearby in the cage, the rest of the heroes, except Kairi whose hands are still tied behind her back and held back by Vanitas, are locked in there, tied and gagged the same way when Morgana's group, Gosalyn, and Kiki were when Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four captured them earlier) Myotismon: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was. Hunter J: Trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. (Vanitas and Demidevimon set the switch and backed off calmly with an evil smirk, making Launchpad, Scrooge, and the Fearsome Four wince a bit) Negaduck: Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, I couldn't decide on which to choose…. So, I decided to use them all! (He laughed wickedly as he motioned to a lot of weapons like a gun, a crossbow, an axe and anvil being hung throughout certain parts of the lair) Myotismon: Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho…. (As he, his wife, and Negaduck sported eager looks) But here, let’s show you how it works. Hunter J: Picture this. (Vanitas and Demidevimon motioned to a record player) Hunter J: First, a tune we’ve recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. Negaduck: And when the song ends…. (Vanitas and Demidevimon then motioned to a cord tied to a work that is supporting a big glass with a metal ball inside) Negaduck: The metal ball is released. (Then he and the others pointed to the slide where the captives were held) Negaduck: Rolling along its merry way until…. (The villain then gestured to each weapon from the trap to the anvil while making sound effects of each one) Negaduck: Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat! Bushroot: (Worried) Oh no! (Tombo and Jiji cringed a bit despite being tied and gagged) Quackerjack: (Horrified) What are you, crazy or something? Negaduck: (Removing his hat in mock salute while ignoring Quackerjack) And so ends the short, undistinguished career of the Justice Ducks of Eggert Street. Myotismon: Oh, and if some of you do survive…. The trap is designed to drop you all through that trapdoor…. (He and his wife pointed to a trapdoor nearby) Hunter J: Where sharks will gnaw on your remains! Kairi: (Horrified and blinking while being held by Vanitas) Sharks?! Megavolt: (Whining) I hate sharks! Liquidator: (Pointing out the obvious) Uh, did you say sharks? Megavolt hates sharks. Scrooge: (Disgusted) You're despicable! Hunter J: (Smiling cruelly) Yes! (Vanitas (Now wearing a white long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves) and Demidevimon (Now wearing a British guard’s royal uniform) approached Negaduck’s group) Myotismon: Everything's ready, Vanitas, Demidevimon? Demidevimon: (Saluting) All set, boss. Vanitas: (Saluting) And rarin’ to go, Father, Mother! (He motioned to a large white box with a ribbon inside. Inside the box are the two robots that Okino and Kokiri were forced to make for Negaduck’s group. Myotismon looked inside) Myotismon: (Chuckling cruelly) Oh, this is wicked! Hunter J: So delightfully wicked! (The thugs, wearing the same uniforms that Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four stole, moved the package. Negaduck’s group went over to Okino and Kokiri, who are bound and gagged while near the cage that the heroes are trapped in. The couple, although they got their work done, are brought along for this, along with Kairi) Negaduck: Mr. and Mrs. Witherspoon. Let me congratulate you on the superb pieces of craftsmanship. (He, Myotismon, and Hunter J narrowed their eyes at the bound and gagged, yet glaring, Kiki in the cage slightly) Myotismon: See what two can do with the proper motivation? (He chuckles cruelly) Scrooge: You fiend! Forcing a poor couple to do that...! Whatever it is you're doing! Hunter J: (Dismissing the insult once more) Thank you! (She pinched Kokiri's cheek as Okino glared at her, Negaduck, and Myotismon and more of the thugs in uniforms climbed right onto Lucifer's back once the package was secured) Hunter J: You all know the plan? Thugs: (Saluting their bosses) Right, sirs and madame! (And thus, the thugs and cat left, leaving Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, and Kairi behind) Myotismon: It was our fond hope to stay and witness your final scene. (Negaduck checked his watch carefully) Negaduck: But you were fifteen minutes later. Hunter J: And Negaduck, my husband, and I do have an important engagement at Eggleston Palace. (Negaduck’s group motioned to a camera to some of the gang glaring) Hunter J: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Hmmm? Say “Cheese.” Launchpad: (Furiously, to Negaduck’s group) You fiend! Negaduck: Sorry, bulky pilot, but you and your group should have chosen your friends a bit more carefully. Vanitas: And now, Sora, as an insurance policy…. I'm taking Kairi with me. Kairi: (Aghast) What?! (Vanitas grabbed the girl quickly. As the three left with their captive, the song on the record with Negaduck’s group’s voices begins to play) Record with Negaduck's Voice: Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime We know by now That time knows how to fly (As the record continued, Vanitas got into a dirigible and put Kairi in the back while Demidevimon began to fly it with the package attached to it by rope. The bowling ball-like Digimon then lowered a ladder for their bosses to climb up with) Myotismon: Adieu! Hunter J: Auf wiederesehen! Negaduck: Arrivederci! Vanitas: Farewell! Record with Myotismon's Voice: So here's goodbye So soon Negaduck’s group: Bye-bye, Justice Ducks! (Demidevimon steered the dirigible out of the place and into the night) Record with Myotismon's Voice: You'll find your seperate way Record with Hunter J's Voice: With time so short I'll say so long And go Record with Negaduck's group’s Voices: So soon Goodbye (As the song continued, the record began tightening the cable, which brought our heroes closer to their doom) Record with Myotismon's Voice: You followed me Record with Hunter J’s Voice: I followed you Record with Myotismon and Hunter J’s Voices: We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say…. (The heroes in the cage looked at their friends and the Fearsome Four from in their prison. How will they get out of this now) Scrooge: Wh-Wh-What did they mean, "An engagement in Eggleston Palace? Darkwing: (Sadly) Haven't you figured it out yet, Scrooge? Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip are in danger, and the city's doomed. Not to mention that barbarian Vanitas is about to marry Sora's wife. Scrooge: (Shocked) Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip?! Launchpad: (Shocked) The city?! Scrooge and Launchpad: (Shocked) And Kairi marrying Vanitas?! Liquidator: Yeah, and their package they brought, it isn't good. (Indeed, something big is happening at Eggleston Palace right now. Lots of well-dressed folks were gathering, coming into the place as trumpets sounded off. It is time for Aurora and Phillip's diamond jubilee, but if the villains have their way, it will be Aurora and Phillip's last one. Aurora and Phillip are in their bedroom, humming "Once Upon a Dream" as they got themselves ready. The security guards are at their post waiting, when a voice spoke up) Thug 1: (Whispering) Psst, over here. Come on, over here. (The security guards, puzzled, left to see who was trying to speak to them. But then they yelped as they got knocked out, ambushed like mad. Inside, the preparation is interrupted by a knock at the door. As Aurora adjusted her crown, she turned to Phillip) Aurora: (To Phillip) Who could that be? Phillip: I don't know yet. Aurora and Phillip: (To the door) Come in! (The door opened, and a thug, disguised, spoke in a British like voice) Thug 2: Uh, begging the Princess and Prince's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your diamond jubilee. (Sure enough, Bill and the other thugs in disguise came in with Vanitas and Demidevimon, who are pushing the gift. Aurora and Phillip didn't think much of it as they came over to the gift happily) Phillip: What's this? A present? Aurora: Oh, how wonderful! Phillip and I just adore jubilees. Phillip: Indeed! (Vanitas removed the note from the present and handed it over to Aurora) Vanitas: Here you are, sweetheart. Aurora: Thank you. (As Aurora took the note, she suddenly gave Vanitas a concerned, yet confused, look) Aurora: Have you, been with us, long? (Come to think of it, the princess and prince didn't recognize him, either. Vanitas just left their side) Aurora: (Reading) To our beloved princess and prince, these gifts we send as their 16 year run, comes to an end? (Aurora and Phillip looked confused, what does the last part of the poem mean? The thugs then removed the ribbon, causing the box to fall at each side to reveal the contents inside. To Aurora and Phillip's surprise, there stood two robotic replicas of Aurora and Phillip themselves. The two looked at them) Phillip: How extraordinary! Aurora: Indeed! (Suddenly, without warning, the robots came to life and tried to grab them, making them yelp and run, with the robots chasing them all over the room and Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the thugs laughing at this) Aurora: Goodness gracious! Phillip: What is the meaning of this?! (Soon, the robots came to a complete stop. Three familiar villains came in at the doorway, with a worried Okino and Kokiri, now untied and ungagged, operating the controls and a concerned Kairi seated behind them, her hands still tied behind her back and now gagged) Negaduck: (Tauntingly) Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Highnesses? Aurora: (Afraid) Oh no! Phillip: (Enraged) Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J! (He and his wife knew of Negaduck’s group and their evil reputation throughout Duckburg and St. Canard) Phillip: Guards! Seize these despicable creatures! (Vanitas and Demidevimon just snickered a bit, making Aurora concerned. She didn't like the sound of that at all. It got worse when Myotismon took the speaker for the Phillip robot and spoke into it) Myotismon: Guards, seize these…. (The Phillip robot soon spoke in Myotismon’s voice) Robot: (In Myotismon’s voice) Despicable creatures! (Myotismon laughed wickedly into the speaker, causing it to laugh, as well) Phillip: (Angrily as the thugs grabbed him and Aurora) Oh! How dare you! Aurora: (Worried) Unhand us! Hunter J: Take them away! (Negaduck took his bell out and ring it loudly to signal Lucifer that his next meal would be ready) Phillip: (Angrily while being dragged off by the thugs, along with Aurora) Let go of us, you ruffians! Vanitas: (Wickedly) Move along, honey! Demidevimon: (Wickedly) You too, handsome! Aurora: (Bursts into tears as she and Phillip are being dragged off) You fiends! Traitors! (Negaduck smirked as he used his handkerchief to wipe the now silent robot's cheek. So far, everything was going according to plan. Vanitas then grabbed Kairi, as well, and dragged her with him and Demidevimon) Vanitas: (With a cruel evil smirk) And you are going to watch your precious prince and princess get eaten! Demidevimon: (With a cruel evil smirk) That's right! (Kairi got concerned. She then hoped the Justice Ducks will escape and rescue her, Okino, Kokiri, Aurora, and Phillip. Meanwhile, the record got close to being done. Darkwing had his eyes closed, still in shock and humiliation over what happened. The heroes in the cage are trying their best to get freed from their ropes and gags, but to no use) Record with Negaduck’s Voice: … Is through So although it hurts Record with Negaduck’s Group’s Voices: We'll try to smile As we say Record with Negaduck’s Voice: Goodbye so soon And isn't this…. (Launchpad and Scrooge spoke up in hopes to try to get some sense into Darkwing) Launchpad: DW? (Darkwing just groaned, opening his eyes while sighing) Scrooge: DW! Liquidator: (Calmly) Hey, come on. You have been through worst before. Darkwing: (With a sigh, shaking his head a bit) Oh, how could I have been so blind? (Quackerjack spoke next, trying his and the other’s best to cheer him up) Quackerjack: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to…. Darkwing: (Cutting Quackerjack off) Negaduck’s group has done it. They and Vanitas have proved that they are more clever than I am! Ha. They would never have walked into such an obvious trap. Launchpad: (Feeling bad for the duck knight) Geez, looks like Negaduck’s group, Demidevimon, and Vanitas have broken his will. Scrooge: (To Launchpad) Not to mention broken spirit. (To Darkwing, trying to refill his confidence) Come on, pull yourself together! You can stop the villain, why…. (He was interrupted as everyone heard the record skipping. They saw that it's looping at the "So long" part with Hunter J’s voice) Launchpad: Guys! The record! Bushroot: (Anxiously) Yeah, DW, we got a chance to try to get out of this! Darkwing: (Depressed) It has finally happened again. For the first time, I've been beaten, duped, played a fool of, belittled…. Launchpad: (Begging Darkwing to snap out of it) Hey, DW, please! Darkwing: (Depressed) I was a moron, an idiot! (This caused his pals to become upset. They can't see him like this any longer) Darkwing: (Depressed) Made a monkey out of me…. Fearsome Four: (Furiously) THAT’S ENOUGH!!! (This caused the record to stop skipping as it made the song continue) Bushroot: (Concerned) Oops! Scrooge: (Angrily) Dash it all, DW! Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Kairi, Okino, and Kokiri are in danger! Kiki and the others are counting on us! We're about to be horribly splattered, and yet, all you can do is just lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Launchpad: (Angrily) Well, I know you can save us! Quackerjack: (Angrily) But if you have given up, then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?! Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt: (Angrily) Right, like he said! (The Fearsome Four then turned away from Darkwing, disgusted by the fact the duck knight has given up just like that) Record with Negaduck’s Voice: We know by now That time knows how to fly Darkwing: (Depressed) "Set it off now." (He scoffed and chuckled weakly at what Quackerjack just said. But then the words got into his mind, and his eyes widened) Darkwing: Set it off…. Now…. Yeah, yeah! (Grins and laughs maniacally) Oh yes, we'll set the trap off right now! Fearsome Four: (Shocked and alarmed) What?! (Has Darkwing finally lost his mind? The rest of the Justice Ducks, Sora’s group, and Launchpad’s group, on the other hand, got happy at Darkwing’s new confidence) Liquidator: (Stunned) Wait, have you finally lost it? Quackerjack: (Worried) Wait, I didn't mean that we ought…. (Darkwing is actually going to commit suicide somewhat just to get it over with) Bushroot: (Alarmed) Guys, look! (Most of the prisoners saw that the song came to an end, and the ball was now making its way down the trap. It may not be long now. Darkwing was back to his confident self as he and the rest of the Justice Ducks look at each area) Darkwing: Since Honker is gagged and bound.... (Then begins mumbling) The angle of the trajectory multiple by the square root of an isosceles triangle…. (Mumbling) Dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…. (Mumbles) And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Megavolt: (Frantically) DW, we're going to die here, and you're making math?! Launchpad: (Silencing Megavolt) Stop whining! Scrooge: Just trust him! Darkwing: Guys, listen up! When Launchpad, Scrooge, and I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism. (The ball was coming closer and closer, leaving the Fearsome Four terrified as the heroes watched on hopefully) Scrooge: Get ready, guys! Launchpad: Steady…! Darkwing, Launchpad, and Scrooge: (Giving the signal) NOW!! (The Fearsome Four screamed as they reached down with their feet… And hit the trap's trigger part. Surprisingly, this caught the ball between Darkwing, Scrooge, Launchpad, and the Fearsome Four's heads, and kept it by slapping it downward in time. The vibration ended up loosening the peg and sent it flying towards the gun. It fired at the rope and caused the crossbow to bounce and fly towards the axe, which cut off the head as a result. The blade then fell lengthwise and sliced the rope and trap, freeing Darkwing, Launchpad, Scrooge, and the Fearsome Four in time. The anvil fell seconds later, missing the group, going right through the floor and hitting the sharks below hard. The Fearsome Four then got excited, and after kissing the ground furiously, they hugged each other) Fearsome Four: (Hugging each other) We're alive! Yay! (The force from the anvil, meanwhile, caused the cage to bounce around, and finally, got the cage door open, freeing the others, still bound and gagged, and sending them flying. As Darkwing, Scrooge, and Launchpad managed to remove their disguises and returned into their own clothes, Darkwing then places one arm around most of the group) Darkwing: Thank you, guys. And thank you, too, Fearsome Four. (The group held out their open arms. The rest of the heroes then landed in their arms. With a grin, Darkwing, Scrooge, Launchpad, and the Fearsome Four then untied and ungagged the heroes with Megavolt’s zap and after Tombo and the rest of the disguise-wearing heroes changed back into their own clothes, everyone got close to Darkwing) Darkwing: (Grinning) Smile, everyone! (The camera went off, taking a picture of the smiling Justice Ducks with the stunned and/or proud others. That was a close one) Coming up: The heroes, after recruiting the Fearsome Four into their team with their kind offer and a real promise to revive Quackerjack's defunct business to sell good toys, manage to arrive at Eggleston Palace and successfully rescue Okino, Kokiri, Kairi, Aurora, and Phillip and subdue Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the henchmen. Then after exposing Negaduck's group's plot in front of a crowd of people, foiling the villains' plot, the main villains, Vanitas, and Demidevimon make their escape with Kiki and Kairi as hostages. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies